BUNNIES AND BEER
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: WELL LETS JUST SAY THAT KAGOME IS DRUNK..WHAT WOULD SHE SAY I MEAN SING TO INUYASHA? WHAT DOES KIKYOU HAVE TO DO WITH IT ALL..BUT MOST IMPORTANT WHY IS SHE TALKING TO A BUSH? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...OH I DON'T OWN INUYASHA..LOL


-BUNNIES AND BEER-

I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome was sitting under a tree drinking not water but alcohol. "DUN...DUN...DUN...", actually she had been drinking for a while now. Again she had found Inuyasha and Kikyou together. But unlike like other times they were near a Village.

Like always she ran away after she saw them kissing, and went into the village were she met an old little man, that bought her some alcohol. And here she was now, drinking her heart away as she saw each cloud go bye.

She just sat there drunk as hell. When it hit her, Inuyasha was a jackass! A big ass jackass! Why couldn't he see that he was making a bad decision, Sure Kikyou was smart and powerful. But Kagome was alive! Shouldn't that be good enough for him, and beside she made him ninja food 24/7. She was going to make him see no matter what. That they were meant to be!

Kagome got up slowly as she stumbled with every step she took. She was going down a hill full speed when she accidentally tripped over her right foot. "AHHH!!" was the only thing she managed to scream as she began rolling down the hill because she couldn't stop. And when there was no more hill left she kept on rolling because it was fun!! And what the hell, she was drunk.

Finally after a while of fun-rolling she got up and walked in the woods. She walked and walked, and tripped and tripped. Until she found a little white bunny by a tree. She Decided to take a rest stop. She sat by the tree and took a drink of her alcohol fill bottle.

"Hey there little fuzz ball, what you doing out here all by yah self?" she said as she lay on the ground. She sure was happy to see the bunny after all making friends was her specialty. She looked to her left and saw a green fuzz ball. And just like that she started to cry.

"Hey your friend down there looks a little bit green don't you think?" she said as she pointed at a bush. The bunny ran away from Kagome, (hell the poor little thing was scared for his little bunny life!!). Not knowing what else to do she began talking to her new green friend. She wiped her tears and started to laugh.

"Hey...fuzzy do yah wanna hear a joke? Cause you look kind of sick" she said looking at the bush. She waited a couple of minutes. But he never answered and so she continued on with her conversation.

"OK...OK... calm down over there.. I'll tell yah the joke..." She said as she cleared her throat for her favorite joke. She looked at the bush and started.

"OK there were two muffins in the oven...right" she said as she focus on the bush."...and one muffin said to the other one 'hey it's hot in here' and the other muffin looked at the talking muffin and said "AAAHHH a talking muffin" she said as she rolled on the ground laughing " so...so what do you think ?"

No answer came from Kagomes new friend and she was getting mad. Why wouldn't he talk to her? She was being nice. And everybody like talking to her! She got up and started to walk away. Fuck the green bunny! if he didn't want to be friends, that was his problem. But she still wanted to be his friend

"Hey fuzzy I got to go find my friend ...you know! ..Well you and me is friends now!..OK..bye" she said as she kept stumbling her way into the forest.

She walked up to the gods tree where she found none other than Mr. Jackass and Miss Whore ass... Just by thinking that Kagome started laughing about her own inside joke. Inuyasha and Kikyou where hugging under the tree. She started laughing. To which Inuyasha and Kikyou looked at her.

"Kag..Kagome what are you doing here?" It was true Inuyasha hadn't picked between the two of them, he knew he loved Kagome but he also loved Kikyou. What was he to do but to date both girls right?...NOT!

"Hey Inuyasha, guess what I did today?" Inuyasha started smelling the air it stunk of alcohol.. Had she been drinking? Why was she so happy? Shouldn't she be crying like every time she saw him with Kikyou?

"Kagome have you been drinking?" he said as he let go of Kikyou and started walking up to Kagome..

"Hold on there dog boy! don't come near me! and yup I had a drink or two" she said it as she looked at Kikyou and started cracking up.

"Hey Inuyasha want to hear something funny? Yup I'll sing you a song I made up...OK..OK but you have to guess who the song is about OK?" she said as she started spinning around. Until she fell and landed on her butt.

"Ready? OK ..here it goes:

She's an evil miko don't go near her,

na,nana,na,nana,na

She came from hell.  
She smells like eggs.

la, lala,la,lala,la

Her eyes can kill you.  
When you sees her,

You get scared, With her face  
na,nana,na,nana,na

she's harry like demon.  
no human wants to be her.

la, lala,la,lala,la

Tell you what,  
Whore ass woman! right know!

Whore ass woman! right know!  
la,nanana,la,nanana, la,

She likes to play with bugs.  
She likes to eat your soul.

She likes to steal my boyfrind

na,nana,na,nana,na

The music that she plays.

sounds like a piece of shi..shells.

la, lala,la,lala,la

She looks so pail she's kills herself.

na,nana,na,nana,na

She scares people away and demon too.

na,nana,na,nana,na

She's no human.  
Tell you what,  
She's a evil whore ass woman!  
Yeah, yeah, whore ass woman

Yeah, yeah whore ass woman

Hey you,  
Go back to hell.  
And crawl under a shit.  
Cause you're an evil

An Evil!

An Evil

Whore ass woman

made out of bones and clay!! "

"Kagome was wrong with you!" was the only thing he was able to say. As he looked at the dancing Kagome.

"So what you think? Is it good or what? Do you know who the evil woman in my song is" she said as she walked up to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck and whisper on his ear.

"it's Kikyou, isn't that funny? shh don't tell her" she said as she fell asleep on Inuyasha..

"Kikyou I have to take Kagome to the camp.. OK I'll see you later" he started to walk away as he spoke to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Oh! Kagome you sure are funny!!" a small smile was painted on his face as he moved his hips side to side dancing and began singing.

"She's a evil whore ass woman! Yeah, yeah, whore ass woman Yeah, yeah whore ass woman Hey you! Go back to hell" he kept on walking as he placed a kiss on Kagomes lips. What a great song he thought as he walk back to camp. Too bad Kagome won't remember it tomorrow!

"Do I really smell like eggs" Kikyou said as she lifted her armpit and took a sniff. " I guess a bath wont hurt" and with that she headed to the hot springs for a much needed bath..


End file.
